Batman- Tortured Soul
by Princess of MiddleEarth
Summary: Scarecrow has made his threat upon Gotham and only two people stand in his way. However one young hero is wanted by Scarecrow and he will do what ever it takes to take her. This story is based on the game Batman Arkham Knight. enjoy.
1. Aliance

The city has grown, crime rates had increased and so had the number of criminals. The city was being evacuated after scarecrow made his threat, only the police, Bruce, Alfred, Barbra, Tim and I remain. Jim had called for Batman and I.

"Grab on" Batman said when he saw the bat symbol in the sky.

I walked up behind him and put my arms around his neck "Lets go" I said before he jumped off of the tower we were stood on. We glided to roof top and saw Jim standing there in the rain.

"You two sure know how to make an entrance" Jim said.

I let go of Batman and we walked over to Jim. "Has everyone be evacuated?" I asked.

"The last bus crossed the city limits a while ago. I'm glad that my little girl is safe".

"Anything on Scarecrow?" Batman asked.

Jim looked away "We were tracking a vehicle speeding through Chinatown. That's the only lead we have gained all night but they gave us the slip. But after the evacuation I don't have the man power left to track them down." He said as we all stood looking out over the once peaceful city. Well I say peaceful but it was when the Joker died.

"If you find it inform your men not to engage, we'll deal with it" Batman said and Looked at me.

"Are you sure, I fear that Scare might be crazy enough to detonate bomb" Jim started.

"We won't let that happen Jim" I added.

"Good, because we're relying on you two to save us all" Jim forced a smile.

Batman then handed Jim a walky talky "It's gonna be a long night. You can reach both of us with this".

Jim's police radio then came to life. "All units, we've got a 10-33 in sector 2. Missing patrol car, unit 2-47 suspected officer down!"

Jim then turned around "Hey Batman... Hexgirl..." but we had already moved "Every flaming time" he said before walking away.

Meanwhile, Batman and Hexgirl were a fair distance from where they were with Commissioner Gordon, they were now perched on a ledge looking out over the chaotic streets. Batman then turned the small projector on that was on his arm.

"Oracle, we need the location on unit 2-47" he said.

Barbra then began typing onto her computer "I'm on it. How's my dad doing?" she asked.

"He's holding up" I answered.

"I don't know how but he always does. I'm sending you the squad car's location. Be careful you two. It's havoc out there" she said with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Alright, thanks" I said before Batman turned the projector off..

"Come on" Batman said.

I put my arms around his neck again and he jumps off of the ledge. We glide over the streets for a bit before we came to the bridge. He uses the grabber hook and fires it at the bridge, once we are at the bridge I let go and we walk across one of the beams. He then grabs my hand and tells me to hold on. We then jump off of the ledge to swoop down to the streets and we land on a building. We here gunshots and we glide over the streets until we come up to a gang of armed men. We swoop down and land.

"It's the Bat!" shouts one of the men as they run over to fight with Batman.

Two men then run over to me with baseball bats "Take her down!" one of them shouts.

I draw my sword out of it's holder on my belt and I prepare myself to fight. The first guy tries to hit me with the bat he is holding but I counter it by blocking the baseball bat from hitting me when I held my sword in front of me. I fight with the men for a moment before they are both unarmed, I quickly put my sword back in it's holder and I jab at their chests a few times. I then kick at their legs and they fall backwards. Hitting their heads on the concrete. I step over the unconscious men as I walk over to Batman.

"Scarecrow would have scattered his men all over the city. We have to be careful" I say before we walk over to the police officer who had been beaten up.

"You're safe now" Batman says as he helps the cop to his feet.

"Thank you. I thought that they were gonna kill me" the cop says.

I hear the engine of a car "Batman." I say and nudge Batman's shoulder.

"Grab on Hexgirl" he says as he grabs hold of the officer.

I grab onto him and holds the grabber hook up. We shoot up into the air just before the truck hits us. We then land on a building the cop sits against the wall. We begin to walk away when the cop speaks.

"You don't stand a chance. The city is taken" the cop yells to us.

"Stay here, I'll send someone to pick you up" Batman says. We stop at the ledge and look down "Are you alright?" he asks me.

"Yeah, it's barely even started." I answered.

""What are you gonna do?" the officer asked.

"Even out the odds" Batman answers.

"We're doomed aren't we?" The cop says in a defeated tone.

"Not if we can help it" I answer.

Batman then grabs my arm and pulls me up onto his back. We swoop down and land softly because he glided the rest of the way. We then jump into the Batmobile and he presses the bottom that opens up the back. I come out on my motorbike and my helmet on.

"Where's that military vehicle?" I ask into the microphone in my helmet.

"Oracle, I need to track that military vehicle" Batman said into the batmobile's built in radio.

"There's a squad car that's pursuing it. I'm relaying it's location now" Barbra answered. We sped off down the dishevelled city roads after the vehicle.

"I have it in range" I said "I have shot" my thumb hovering over the button to fire at the vehicle.

"Do it" Batman commanded.

I pressed the button and shot at the vehicle. "Got him" I said when the vehicle flipped over and crashed into a building.

"We need to interrogate the driver. Find out what he knows" Batman said before jumping out of the Batmobile.

I stopped my motor bike and took off my helmet. We walked towards the solider as he crawled out of the smoking vehicle. "Get away from me you freaks. You lay a finger on me they'll kill you both!" the driver protested.

Batman grabbed the man by the shoulders and held him in the air "Where's scarecrow?"

"Go to hell freak" the man scoffed.

Batman drop the man onto the ground but held onto his arm "Where is he?" he raised his voice as he slowly started to twist the man's arm.

"I'm not telling you anything Batman!" the man shouted.

"Talk or I'll break every bone you have" Batman said.

"Okay, okay... the Penthouse in Chinatown. That's all I know. I swear!" the man confessed.

"If you're lying she'll break the other one" Batman said as he before he suddenly twisted and let go of the man's arm.

"What? Ahh!" the man screamed as the bone in his arm snapped. Batman analysed the weapon and then called Barbra "Oracle, check the chemical analysis I just uploaded".

"Sure, wait... is this what I think this is?" Barbra asked.

"An uncontaminated sample of scarecrows new toxin" Batman answered.

"No kidding, I'll prepare a full chemical breakdown. What are you gonna do?" Barbra asked.

"Scarecrow is working at a Penthouse near by. Me and Jane are gonna pay him a visit". Batman answered.

"Lets hope this is the break we've been looking for" Barbra said.


	2. Rose with thorns

Batman then turned off the projector and looked at me "Scarecrow is working on something at a penthouse close by. He'll most likely have his men there to protect him, be ready for a fight".

"I'm always ready for a fight" I say before walking back over to my bike and putting my helmet on.

We sped off down the street to China town. "Jane, this is the place." He says into the radio.

I put the brakes on "Ok. What should we do?" I asked.

"We should check the top floor of the Penthouse, we will encounter some of Scarecrows men so stay alert" Batman says.

"You got it Bruce" I say before taking my helmet off.

Batman then gets out of the Batmobile just as a few of two-face's men spots us. "It's the Bat!"

"Come on" he says as he holds his hand out for me. I take his hand and he pulls me close. He raises his other arm in the air and aims at a building "Hold on" he says.

I wrap my arms around his neck and he fires the grabber hook up, just as the thugs are about to attack us. Once we reach the top of the building, I put my ear piece in to listen to peoples conversations so that we know who we are dealing with.

"I can hear two men talking" I said as Batman looks over the city.

 **What Jane heard.**

'("How long should we keep her in there?" came one voice.

"Until we get the order to gas her" came another voice.

"I can't think of anything worse, the boredom is killing me" Came a woman's voice.

"Aww don't worry, you'll get what's coming to you when we're good and ready".

"Why do we have to wait? We could just kill her now"

"Go ahead... I'll tell Scarecrow that it was your idea to kill poison Ivy without his orders"

"Man I was just joking"

"Didn't sound like a joke to me"

"Have you seen the guy? He'd kill me if I went against his orders"

"Yeah I've seen him up close, he's done something to his face hasn't he?"

"That guy is batshit crazy"

"Not to mention that he scares the crap out of people")'

"They're holding Poison Ivy hostage, Scarecrow is going to give the orders to gas her" Jane looked at Batman.

"Get ready" Batman stands up and we walk over to the glass roof.

Suddenly the roof shatters and Batman as well as Hexgirl fall in. "It's the Bat and the Hexgirl. Get 'em!" Scarecrow's men shout as they run at Batman and Hexgirl.

Both Batman and Hexgirl fight the men for a few minutes before they are all unconscious. They then walked over and stood in front of the glass holding cell where Poison Ivy was.

"This is now a lot more interesting" Poison Ivy says. She is strapped down to a chair with one of Scarecrow's men pointing a gun at her.

Scarecrow then appears on the screen behind Ivy. "Were you expecting to find me Batman? I'm sorry to disappoint you but I have so much more planned for you. Especially you Hexgirl" he says in a sinister manner.

The man then pulls Ivy to her feet and makes her walk with a gun pressed to her head "Listen up here you two, we're walking outa here or I blow this bitche's brains out".

"Charming... but only one of us is getting out of this cell". Gas starts to leak out of the pipes and Ivy bangs the man's head onto the glass wall. He falls on the floor unconscious and she walks to the door "Don't cha just love immunity" she laughs as she walks out of the cell and sees Batman and Hexgirl. "What are you doing here?"

"Why did Scarecrow lock you up?" Batman asked.

"No hello?" she asked as she walked towards them "I love your boots Hexgirl, where did you get them?"

"Tell us!" Jane ordered.

"And what if I don't want to?" Ivy asked.

"Then I'll destroy every plant in Gotham" Batman answered.

Ivy rolled her eyes "It started with a meeting".

"What meeting?" Batman asked.

"Penguin, Two-face, Riddler even poor little Harley were there. Scarecrow said he had a plan. He said that together we could take you down and then Gotham would be ours" Ivy said as her plants came to life.

"Over my dead body" Batman stated.

"I believe that was the idea. For you... but not for little Hexgirl here. I told him that I wasn't interested. And when I came to... I was all locked up. It's such a shame that his toxin has no effect on me. Nature always wins".

Two stems wrap around Batman and Hexgirl pulling them away as Ivy gets into the elevator. She did not expect to se them waiting for her on the next floor.

"You're coming with us" Batman said as he pulled Ivy with him by her arm.

"You only had to ask" Ivy said. They walked a few steps before Jane stopped. "What's wrong Hex?" Ivy asked.

Soldiers got out of their military vehicles and pointed their guns at Batman, Hexgirl and Poison Ivy. "Don't move!" one of the men shouted.

At that instant the Batmobile; controlled by the Batcomputer pulled up and it's cannon opened up and started to fire at the men. Batman and Poison Ivy then got into the Batmobile and Hexgirl got onto her motorbike. They shot at the men before speeding off down the road.

"Oracle, We need to know where those tanks are coming from" Batman said into his radio.

"There are seven transport helicopters coming into the city. More are coming" Barbra replied.

"Hexgirl, go to the GCPD prisoner detention. I'll meet you there. Make sure that everyone stays calm!" Batman said into the radio.

"You got it!" Hexgirl answered before speeding off down the street.


	3. A new threat

After a few minutes Batman walked into the hallway of holding cells with Poison Ivy. "What happened out there?" Hexgirl asked.

"The transport helicopters have been destroyed. Has everything been under control here?" Batman asked as he walked over to Hexgirl.

"I managed to control the situation, but people are scared so that made my job ten times harder" Hexgirl answered.

"Good job Hexgirl" Batman said as he walked to the isolation chamber with Ivy.

Once Poison Ivy was in her cell, they then walked out of they holding cells "I told them to keep the building on lockdown. Me, you and their guys are the only ones who get out" Jane said as they walked over to Jim Gordon.

"We're on our own" Gordon said.

"We can handle it Jim. What's the latest?" Batman asked.

"It's chaos all over the City. Cash give us the latest" Jim said to one of the officers.

"We've lost all contact with the fire crew from station 17. They won't survive on their own for very long. A body turned up, the forensics guys were freaked out. It wasn't pretty. We've also had multiple sightings of the Riddler creeping around the train yard" the officer stated.

"I know you two are busy but is there anything you can do to help us out?" Jim asked.

"Don't worry Jim. We have someone working a lead on Scarecrow. We'll handle this" Hexgirl answered.

"Cheers, I have a skeleton crew searching the south and west of the city. We have to find that son of a bitch" Gordon said as he walked over to speak into the radio.

"We'll look into Riddler and the crime scene later, Scarecrow's the priority" Batman said as he turns to me.

"He sure has gone insane" Hexgirl looks up at Batman.

"Do you remember what he was like when he murdered your parents?" Batman asked.

"Like it was yesterday. There was a storm that night, I couldn't sleep because of the noise... I heard the sound of my mother screaming and then she came running into my bedroom with my father. They told me to get out of bed and to hide. I climbed onto the balcony that was outside of my window and I climbed up the rosebush until I was on the roof. I then heard the sound of my door opening and my parents screaming in terror. He then shot my mum and my dad, I could hear my dad talking and Scarecrow asking him where I was. When my dad didn't tell him Scarecrow shot him again and then he left. I heard him leave so I climbed back down, I saw my parents on the floor... they weren't breathing so I grabbed my dad's car keys and drove to the police station. I've been Hexgirl ever since. I was sixteen when it happened" Jane says as she wipes away her tears.

"So he was planning something then and it involved you. How old were you when you met Jason?" Batman asked.

"I was seventeen, two years before he went missing. I miss him" Jane answered.

"I know, we'll get justice for your parents. What are you afraid of?" Batman asked.

"Scarecrow hurting the people I love. Jason being hurt. My family's culture has superstitions I grew up with stories about urban legends such like the Wendigo or the Rake. All that scares me scares me" I answer.

"Don't let Scarecrow find out about that, he'd use it against you. Lets go" Batman said and we both walked towards the door.

"Good luck out there. We've got your backs in here" one of the officers said as they walked past.

As we walked past the holding cells one of Scarecrow's men started to shout at us. "Looks like Scarecrow gave you the slip! He has big plans for you Hexgirl!" he shouts.

"I bet he does" I say as we walk straight past the thug.

"We need to go to the ACE building to search for hostages" Batman says.

We walk out of the doors and he gets into the Batmobile and I get onto my motorbike. We speed off through the city until we come to the ACE. We search for the works but most of them are dead but we find a few, we search for hostages until we enter a room where we see five armed men and one other man who is dressed in a armoured suit with a helmet that completely covers his entire face. He appears to be their leader.

"Keep your guns trained on them, if they move open fire against them. Batman's weak spots are at his shoulders then aim at where the plates meet. I don't know about the girl. If she moves just shoot at her" The man says.

"Leave her out of this" Batman says in my defence.

"Always defending the weak and the helpless. So predictable, that's why we'll win" the man reply's "We've been watching you Hexgirl, we know how you think".

"Do you know what I'm thinking now?" I asked.

"You're thinking who the hell is this guy. I'm the Arkham Knight" the man answers.

"No, I'm just planning who's ass I'm gonna kick first." I say as I draw my sword.

"Stubborn little thing aren't you? Here's a tip... get away from him while you can, his last partner ended up missing" Arkham Knight states.

"You say anything else about Robin... I'll cut your head off" I snarled at him.

"You knew Robin? Huh were you close friends?" He scoffed.

"You have no idea" I mutter.

"What do you know about Scarecrow?" Batman asked.

"He is planning something for this girl call Gonzales. He said that he said that he has been planning it for years" The Arkham Knight answers.

A cannon starts to shoot at the men, the Arkham knight uses a grabber hook to make a quick getaway. The window in front of us breaks, Batman shields me from the line of fire and then we start to fight with the men. After all of the men are knocked unconscious Batman calls Jim Gordon on the projector.

"Have you found Scarecrow?" Jim asked.

"No. He's planning some kind of chemical weapon that would cover all of the eastside of Gotham. Get your men out of their and lockdown the GCPD. Keep everyone inside" Batman replies.

"Alright, but I'm staying here. You bring anyone you come and find me" Jim said.

"Jim, it's too dangerous!" I interrupt.

"You'll get him. I know you will" Jim said.

Batman then ended the call "Go back to the Batcave and help Robin break down the chemical analysis. See what you can find out about this Arkham knight" Batman says.

"I can help" I argue.

"It's not safe. I swore that after Jason went missing I would keep you safe." Batman turned to me as he spoke.

"Alright. It's wasn't your fault that he went missing. Call me if you need my help" I say as I walk out of the door. I get on my motorbike and hurry back to the Batcave.


	4. Riddle me this

I enter the Batcave and walk up to where Barbra is sat with Tim. "What have we got on that toxin?" I ask as I walk over to them.

"The toxin has a drug in it called Psilocybine. It is used to cause extreme hallucinations and can cause death. It's found in 200 species of mushroom" Barbra answered.

"It's a drug?" I asked with a shocked voice.

"Yeah, and by breaking the chemical down... I can tell that it will increase the effects of the gas because it is mixed with the blue poppies" Barbra said as she passed me the chemical analyse results.

"Well that's something. See what you can find out about the Arkham Knight" I say as I walk back over to the lift.

"The Arkham Knight?" Tim asks.

"New guy, I think he has some kind of agreement with Scarecrow. I'm gonna go see Lucius too see if he can make an antidote for this new fear gas" I say as Alfred passes me an apple.

"You need to eat, even if it is just and apple" Alfred said.

"Thank you Alfred. Keep an eye on these two. I'm already disobeying Bruce by leaving the Batcave" I said before I left. I got back onto my motorbike a rode to Wayne Enterprise. I walk in and find Lucius sat at his desk.

"Jane. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Hi Lucius, I need a favour" I said as I walked over to him.

"What do you need?" Lucius asked.

"Scarecrow has developed a new fear gas, can you create an antidote?" I asked.

"I'll need a sample of the chemical" he said as he turned back to his computer.

I place the weapon on his desk and he looks at it "Is that good enough?"

"Does Bruce know you have this?" he then looks at me.

"I swiped it off of his belt when I left. I've kept some of it for myself, in case Scarecrow tries to hurt me" I answer.

"Why does he want to hurt you?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know, but I don't want to end up like my parents. Can you make an antidote?" I ask as I look at the computer.

"He's only trying to keep you safe, you know that right?" Lucius asks as he types away onto his computer.

"I know, but he needs to understand that this job is never safe no matter what you do." I say in a sad voice.

"You miss Jason?" Lucius asked when he saw the sad expression on my face.

"Yeah, more than ever. He was my boyfriend after all, I loved him. I still do" I answer.

"He'd want you to be happy" Lucius comforted.

"He'd want me to kick Scarecrows ass. That's why I'm disobeying Bruce to get this antidote" I smile briefly.

"Well you're in luck. I can make an antidote in the next hour. I need your help though" Lucius said.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

We spent the next hour mixing chemicals in order to create an antidote. Lucius handed me a small vial of the blue liquid. "Here, be careful out there".

"Thanks. I'll be alright" I said as I put the vial in my belt pouch.

"He just worries about you that's all" Lucius said.

"I know, I'm not going yo end up like Jason. I'm not gonna go missing any time soon" I look up at him.

"No wonder Jason loved you. Beautiful, kind, caring and very stubborn" he smiled at me.

"I loved him too. Stay safe Lucius, keep those doors locked" I said as I hug Lucius and then I walk back outside.

I got onto my motorbike and I sped down the street, I arrived at Wayne Manor and I walked through the front door. Alfred walked up to me and he nodded at me.

"Miss Gonzales, is there any development on catching Scarecrow?" Alfred asked.

"Nothing to write home about yet. But our efforts are slowly beginning to help us to catch Scarecrow" I answered.

"Two faced has just arrived, so you might want to change into something that does not reveal that you are Hexgirl" Alfred hinted.

I looked at the monitor on the cabinet and I saw Two faced step out of a car. "Stay calm and I'll be back in a few minutes". I ran up the staircase and I sprinted into my bedroom. I opened the wardrobe and I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, a white shirt and a black blazer. I then walked down the staircase and I walked into the living room.

"Jane Gonzales, it is a pleasure to meet you" Two faced grinned.

"It's miss Gonzales to you, Mr Dent" I stubbornly say.

Two faced looked annoyed and he walked over to one of the cabinets. "How did you become part of the Wayne family?"

"I was the girlfriend of his adopted son" I answered as Alfred brought in two glasses of white wine. I took one glass and I sipped the drink.

"Was? What happened?" Two faced asked as he sipped his drink.

"He died when he was trying to protect me from the Joker" I answered in a cold voice.

"I'm very sorry" Two faced lied.

"You really are a two faced liar. You're not sorry at all" I stated.

"Are you always this quick with comebacks?" Two faced turned around and looked at me.

"Yes. But I've more attitude then you've hot burnt skin" I smirked.

"A lot of sass. I like you, miss Gonzales" Two face looked at Jane.

"You know it. But I don't like you so much, Mr Dent" I sipped my drink.

Two face walked towards Jane and he pulled a necklace out of his pocket "You know... I used to know a girl once and she was being hunted my Scarecrow. You've grown up a lot, how's your parents?"

"How did you get that?" Jane asked as she put her drink down.

"Scarecrow gave us all a sharing of your parents belongings. You had a very beautiful mother" Two face snarled.

"Give that to me" Jane demanded.

"No. And you can't do much about it. I wonder what Scarecrow would say if I just killed you and that butler of yours?" Two-face pulled a gun out of his jacket.

Jane quickly ran and she hid behind a wall. "How am I gonna defeat this guy?"

Alfred quickly handed Jane some guns and her knives "I'll tidy up the mess".

Jane nodded and she turned and shot at two-face. She then ran across the room and she crouched down behind the couch.

"Jane, you might as well give up now. You stand no chance against me!" Two – face shouted.

Jane looked around the room and she saw where Two – face was stood. He looked around for any goods so she took the opportunity and she shot at him. Jane then ran up behind him and she jumped on his shoulders, she wrapped her legs around his neck getting him in a choke hold and she held onto of the beams. Two – face struggled but he soon fell unconscious, Jane jumped off if his shoulders and she tied his ankles together. Jane then threw some rope over a beam on the ceiling, before she tied one end to a separate beam and the other end around Two-face's ankles. She then rummaged through his pockets and she found her mother's necklace and a piece of paper with a riddle on it.

Alfred walked over and he looked at the paper "What is that?"

Jane looked at the writing "It's a riddle. Call Commissioner Gordon, tell him that we've got Dent here".

Jane walked to one of the hidden lifts going down to the batcave, Jane went to the batcave and she quickly sat down at one of the computers.

"What are you doing?" Tim asked as he walked over and stood next to Jane.

"Scanning something" Jane answered as she scanned the piece of paper.

After a few seconds the image of the paper found in Two-face's pocket appeared on the screen. Jane typed some things into the computer and the fingerprints were analysed. They waited a few moments before the results came up.

"Just as I thought. The Riddler" Jane stated before she read the note "A debt that was not paid. The monster in an angel and the purity in a devil." She read.

"What do you think it means?" Barbra asked.

"A debt that was not paid, the monster in an angel and the purity in a devil?" Jane thought for a second "It's about Bruce. The debt that was not paid, his mother's necklace. The monster in an angel, The Batman." She explained.

"I'll let Bruce know" Barbra said before she got the Batcomputer up.

"I need your help, Tim" Jane turned to Tim Drake.

"What with?" Tim asked.

Jane pulled the vial containing the antidote out of her pocket "To test the cure".

"But you need to be exposed to Scarecrow's toxin to test it" Tim stated.

Jane slowly exhaled "I know. Don't tell Bruce" she then sat down and she tied her ankles together and then she looked at Tim "Tie my wrists to the arms of the chair and then inject me with the toxin".

Tim tied Jane's wrists to the chair and hen he picked up a syringe. He transferred some of the toxin into the syringe and he gulped. "Are you sure about this?"

"Nope. Just do it" Jane calmed her breathing "Do not attempt to help me if the cure doesn't work. Just get yourself and Barbra to safety."

Tim nodded and he injected the toxin into Jane's arm.

The toxin immediately kicked in and Jane became dizzy, she looked around and instead of seeing Tim and Barbra she saw two monsters with glowing red eyes. She could not control her fear and she closed her eyes tightly shut.

"Janey?" A familiar voice asked.

Jane opened her eyes and she saw Jason Todd stood in front of her. "Jason?"

Jason looked like he was about to say something, but there was a gun shot and he fell onto the floor. Jane started to cry and she looked up... the Joker was stood there with a hideous grin on his face and then he started to laugh.

Jane felt a pinch in her arm and she was knocked out...


	5. The Antidote for Sanity

After one hour, Jane woke up feeling dazed. She looked around the Batcave and she caught sight of Tim Drake. She stepped off of the surgical bed and walked over to Tim "How long was I out for?" she asked.

Tim looked at Jane "About an hour".

Jane nodded "The antidote worked then? What happened when I was under the toxin?"

Barbra looked at Tim "You... you were talking to Jason."

Jane bit her lip and she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Then you started to scream Jason's name and you were shouting at the Joker" Tim explained.

The tears in Jane's eyes threatened to burst out of her pure blue eyes. But instead of showing her emotions she shook her head and she looked at Tim "Don't tell Bruce that I used the toxin on myself. He can't know about it".

"Agreed" Barbra nodded.

"Barbra, can you in handed the antidote so that it's more affective and that it works faster?" Jane asked.

"I'm on it" Barbra asked before she turned around and got to work on improving the antidote.

Jane then over to a computer and she started up a tracking program. Once se had found who she was looking for she stood up and she walked over to her motorbike. Once she had arrived to the location she walked over to the entrance, but then she heard a helicopter and she quickly drew her gun and pointed it at the landing helicopter.

Jim Gordon stepped out of the helicopter and he walked over to Jane "You okay, Hexgirl?"

Jane put her gun away "I will be once we've got the city back under control. What are you doing here?"

"My guys and I have been watching this place for a while, I thought that I should check the place out" Jim answered.

"I've been watching this place for some time too. There's something that you need to see" Jane said before she walked over to the door. "Permission to enter!"

"Access granted. Welcome, Hexgirl" the computer said and the gate lifted.

Jane opened the door and she walked into the building with Jim next to her. They found an elevator and they stepped into it, they descended down to what was the basement.

"What is this place?" Jim asked.

"After the Joker's death his infected blood was sent out around the city" Jane answered.

"And we tracked them all down. They were destroyed" Jim said.

Jane looked at Jim "We missed some".

Jim looked at Hexgirl "Jesus.".

Once they reached the basement, Jane and Jim stepped out of the elevator and they walked up to up where some containment cells were.

"Miss me, Batman? Oh it's you. I'll cut a smile on your face ear to ear if you keep us apart!" One of the people infected by Joker's blood shouted.

Jane looked at one of the people in the containment cells "Five people were affected by the infection. It's a form of Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease, if no medical treatment's provided it changes the victim. They're becoming..."

"The Joker. My god" Jim said.

"Th disease is mutated beyond any medical records. I've been trying to find a cure since we contained all five of them. From what I have seen... there is none" Jane looked at Jim.

"What about the guy over there? He doesn't look like the others" Jim pointed at a cell across the room.

Jane and Jim walked over to the containment cell and they looked at the man sat inside of it.

"Henry Adam's. He's the longest that's been infected out of all of them. But he shows no symptoms of altering into the Joker. He appears to be immune to Joker's blood. Batman's got Robin running tests to determine why. But we know one thing... Henry's the key to all of this" Jane said as she watched the man in the containment cell.

Henry stood up "I've complied with everything. You said that this would only take a few days!" he shouted.

"You can't hold him here against his will." Jim stated.

Jane looked at Jim "We're close to finding a cure. We can't let him go until we've cured the others. They all altered at different times. Until we find out why Henry hasn't changed into the Joker, we can't determine whether or not he won't show symptoms at a later point in time."

"Wait a moment, you said that there's five of them. But I only saw four. One of them is missing" Jim said as he walked over to an empty cell.

Jane walked over and she stood next to Jim. She looked into the empty containment cell, and she saw that a single chair was in the middle of the vacant cell.

"He's never far away" Jane said as she stared into the cell.

"Hexgirl, do you read me?" a voice in Jane's ear piece asked.

"What is it, Batman?" Jane asked.

"I managed the reduce the blast radius, and the city's not been affected by the toxin. Crane got away, I was exposed to his toxin" Batman explained.

"Are you okay? Remember what happened at the asylum?" Jane became concerned for Bruce.

"I'm fine, I had a bad reaction but it's gone now" Batman answered but the line went silent.

"Batman? Batman!" Jane raised her voice and her concern for Bruce was evident in her voice.

"I'm here. Find Jim Gordon and meet me outside GCPD Prisoner Detention. I'm heading there now" Batman said.

"We're on our way" Jane said before she turned to Jim "Batman said to meet us at The GCPD Prisoner Detention. Let's go".

Jim and Jane walked out of the building and Jane locked the doors and she sealed up the gate. Jim climbed back into the police helicopter, whilst Jane got onto her motorbike and they travelled to Prisoner Detention. After a few minutes Batman arrived and he walked over to Jane.

"Hexgirl, be on your guard. Scarecrow's taken Barbra" Batman explained.

"What? Christ, we need to get her back. Jim's not gonna rest until she's safe" Jane stated.

"I know. But if Barbra could be taken that means that he could easily take you." Batman stated.

"I'll be careful. Don't worry about me" Jane said before she walked over to Jim.

"I'll gotta go. Batman's here" Jim said into the police car's radio. He then put it back into the car before he turned to Hexgirl and Batman "What's wrong?"

"Jim..." Batman started.

Jane dreaded the words that no doubt were about to come out of Batman's mouth. One of her dearest friends had been taken and she feared that like Jason they would lose Barbra too.

"C'mon just tell me. What could be worse than what's already happening?" Jim tried to be sarcastic.

"I'm sorry, Jim. Barbra's been taken." Batman said.

Jim's eyes became full of emotions at the words that he had just heard. "No that can't be true. She told me that she got out hours ago" he tried to convince himself that the truth was a lie.

"We'll get her back, Jim" Jane reassured.

"Which one? Who's got my little girl?" Jim demanded.

"Scarecrow. They took her from the Clocktower " Batman answered.

"We've gotta go. There could be a clue that leads us to her!" Jim insisted.

"I'll follow you both. Stay in contact" Jane said before she ran over to her motorbike, she climbed on and she put her helmet on as Batman got into the Batmobile. Jim sped off to the Clocktower with Batman driving behind him, Jane caught up to Jim and she used the earpiece to speak to him.

"Jim, I need you to slow down. Let Batman and I deal with any trouble" Jane said, her eyes fixed in the road as she sped through the city.

"How could I let this happen?" Jim said.

"You couldn't have predicted this, Jim" Jane stated.

"It's my job to predict this stuff as a cop and as a father. All of this has gone down on my watch!" Jim shouted.

"We'll get her back, Jim" Jane reassured.

Not long after they had been speeding to the Clocktower, two cars began chase and the goons driving them started to shoot at the police car that Jim was in.

"Batman, I can hear the Arkham Knight over my earpiece. He's giving orders to get Jim. I can't hold them off on my own!" Jane yelled.

"Stay with Jim. I'll handle this" Batman answered before he rammed into on of the cars that were chasing Jim.

"Jim, I need you to stay with me! Don't speed up!" Jane said with great urgency.

"Alright. Just watch your back!" Jim yelled.

"Will do" Jane said as she continued to drive next to the police car.

Batman rammed into the last remaining chaser car, and then he continued to follow after Jim and Jane.

"That's both of them." Jane said as she drove.

"We're clear" Jim stated.

"It's too dangerous, Jim. Get into the Batmobile and I'll take you to the Clocktower . Hexgirl, go on ahead and deal with any trouble" Batman ordered.

"On it" Jane said before she increased her speed and she sped on ahead to the Clocktower .

"Miss Gonzales, we have complained the analysis of the Arkham Knight's forces. I've set the Batcomputer and the Hexcomputer to analyse militia presence across the three islands. I have also provided you with a real-time representation of the occupation of each zone." Alfred said through Jane's ear piece.

"Thanks, Alfred" Jane said as she drove.

"Miagani island is heavily occupied and a ground force is controlling the roads. Founders' island is the strong point, it is being protected by long range radars and missile launchers. I'd recommend staying clear of there for the time being. The remaining drone forces on Bleake island have been redeployed in order to protect the Clocktower. So expect significant resistance." Alfred informed.

"Thanks, Alfred. I'm heading to the Clocktower now, get Tim to finish working on the antidote and I'll be back at the Batcave when it's done" Jane explained.

"Alright, Miss Gonzales. Please be careful" Alfred pleaded.

"I'm always careful, Alfred" Jane reassured and Alfred ended the call. "Batman, the analysis of the forces patrolling the three islands are being displayed on the Batmobile's computer. The Clocktower's heavily guarded so stay alert".

"Thanks, Hexgirl." Batman said.

They made it to the Clocktower and Jane went through the entrance on the roof, whilst Batman went through a separate secret entrance with Jim. Jane walked around the room, until she found Barbra's wheelchair toppled over on the floor. Jane bent down and she lifted it upright just as Jim and Batman walked in.

"Oh god. No" Jim said when he saw that only his daughter's wheelchair was there. He walked over and he heard a cracking, he lifted his foot and he saw the picture of himself and Barbra on the floor. He bent down and he picked up the framed picture.

"This isn't your fault, Jim" Jane said softly.

"Crane's done this to get to me, of course it's my fault. I should've been here" Jim said as he stared at the picture of his daughter.

"There's something that I need to tell you, Jim" Batman then walked over to a wall and his eye was scanned to confirm his identity.

"Identity confirmed" A computer said.

The windows closed and the room went completely pitch black, before some holograms appeared around the room. Jim looked at what the computer was showing and a realisation hit him.

"She works for you?" Jim asked but it was more of a statement.

"I will find her, Jim" Batman stated.

Jim punched Batman in the face "She's my daughter! She's all I've got!"

Jane stood up and she walked over to Jim "We'll find her, Jim".

"I never should've trusted you!" Jim shouted at Batman. "I'll find her on my own and I'll get her back on my own! The last time a girl was taken by Scarecrow she died and her body was never found! Her name was Jane Gonzales and Barbra lectured me for weeks, because I didn't find that kid!"

Jane looked at Batman and he saw the sadness in her eyes. "We won't let what happened to that girl happen to Barbra".

Jim walked over to the elevator "I swear to god! If she dies then I'll finish you!" he pointed at Batman. The lift descended and Jim sped away to find Barbra.

"We need to find Barbra. They disabled the security cameras, I can hack into the CCTV footage and I can monitor all of the access points to the Clocktower" Jane said as he started to type into the computer.

"Why did you disappear after you got away from Scarecrow?" Batman asked.

"I was a child. But I was smart enough to know that Scarecrow wanted me for a reason. I had to disappear to protect myself" Jane answered. She looked at the different cameras and she rewinded them back until she saw a man carrying Barbra out of the Clocktower "I've got her". She then analysed the vehicle that they took Barbra away in "The tyres on the vehicle are AmerTek D60s, I can program the Hexmotorbike to track the vehicle's unique tred pattern. It'll lead us right to her".

"Grab on" Batman said as he got his grabberhook out.

Jane walked over to Batman and she held onto him, he pointed the grabberhook up and soon enough they were on the roof of the Clocktower. Jane looked over the edge of the roof and she saw a gang of militias.

"The Clocktower's surrounded by The Arkham Knight's forces. You track the vehicle that Barbra was taken in, I can handle this" Jane said as before she started to climb down the side of the Clocktower. She jumped from ledge to ledge and she made quick work of the unsuspecting goons.

"Get her!" One of the militias shouted as he ran at Jane.

Jane quickly turned around and she blocked the opponent's attack, she then strike at the groin and when he went to counter strike she circled and strike at the militia's ear. She then made a hook kick a the militia fell to the floor unconscious. She spun around just as two more militias ran at her, she did a double front snap kick before she grabbed the man's neck and she flipped him onto his back. Instantly knocking him out cold. The second militia striked at Jane face, so to deflect the attack she used her arm to block before she wrapped her arm around his, this prevented him from using his arm to strike. She punched his shoulder, before she did a circle and striked at the back of his neck.

"Take her down! The Arkham Knight wants her finished!" A militia shouted.

Jane acted fast and she did a roundhouse kick at one of the goons. She aimed for his knee and once he was hunched over she striked at his neck, this blocked his airways and he passed out.

The last of the militias ran at Jane with a knife and he tried to slash at her abdomen, she dodged the attacked and she made a hook kick at the back of his right knee. As he went down she got his wrist in a lock and she twisted it, he dropped the knife and then she brought her elbow in his shoulder before she striked at his neck.

Jane straightened up and she turned on her ear piece "GCPD to the Clocktower. I've got eight of the Arkham Knight's forces here, they are unconscious so they'll give you no trouble when you take them back to GCPD Prisoner Detention." She said before she started to walk over to her motorbike "Alfred, I need the Arkham Knight's name, any details about his of his identity and criminal background".

"I'll get right to it, miss Gonzales. Any suggestions on where we should start?" Alfred asked.

Jane sat on her motorbike "He's chosen that name for a reason. Try Arkham City, go through the files of every inmate who's been released after the death of Hugo Strange."

"Miss..." Alfred started.

"They knew about Barbra, activate the Batcave's security and stay on your guard" Jane instructed.

"Alright, Miss Gonzales. Stay safe out there" Alfred then ended the call.

Jane put her helmet on and she started to speed through the city, suddenly a militia aircraft swooped down and dropped a device onto the road. Jane breaker hard and she put her foot down to stop the Hexmotorbike from falling over.

"Alfred, the militia have just dropped a device from one of their planes. It's burrowed into the ground" Jane said as she took her helmet off.

"Yes I can see. It appears that similar devices are be placed around the city" Alfred informed.

"I'm gonna check it out, get Tim to contact me if he finds out why Henry Adam's not altered into the Joker" Jane then ended the call before she got off of her motorbike, she walked over to the device and she knelt down to see what it was. She heard that it was beeping and she pressed on her ear piece "It's a bomb, Alfred. A heavily armoured one from what I can tell".

"In that case. Miss, I recommend not standing so close to it" Alfred said.

"I'm gonna link it up to the Hexcomputer, I can then use ever virus we've got to hack into it. Once i hacked into it I can expose the core and I can defuse it" Jane then pulled out her hand computer and she started to hack into the bomb's computer.

"Very good, Miss. But you should know that the militia has deployed a platoon of its unmanned tanks to stop you" Alfred informed.

"They won't" Jane ran to her motorbike, just as three militia tanks sped down the street and started to fire at her. By driving round and round all of them two of them were blown up by one of them, she threw a device onto the tank and it shut down it's engine. This gave her enough time to open the tank and to knock out it's driver.

Jane managed to upload the viruses to the bomb and she ran back over to her motorbike. She put her helmet off and she started to speed through the city. She then aimed a laser at the bomb and she knew that the explosion would have been reduced. The bomb went off after a few seconds and it only made a small noise.

"You think that's it, Hexgirl? I've got drones all over this city. Dismantle one and I'll plant another one to go off. I've wait for years and nobody's gonna stand in my way. They'll get charred if they try" The Arkham Knight said as his blame flew over.

Jane looked up and she watched the plane fly over her. 'We'll get you'. She then drove over to the bridge "Alfred, the Arkham Knight's trail leads over to Miagani island. Can you lower the Mercy bridge?"

"I can't, miss. We've been locked out" Alfred answered.

"Th militia must have hardwired the transport and control system. Try and find me another access point" Jane looked around.

"It seems to have all been rerouted to Great Avenue Station." Alfred said.

"Then that's where I'm going. I'll proceed on foot and I'll contact you when you're able to lower the bridge" Jane got off of her motorbike and she attached a harness to her belt, she then aimed her grabberhook up and she fired it. Once she was on top of the bridge she took off her harness and she started to jump from beam to beam. When she reached the last pole she hurried to climb down, and she started to run Through the streets. She reached the top of a building and she jumped from roof to roof as she ran .


End file.
